


The Dean of All Things

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [67]
Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Character Background, Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has always been the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dean of All Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukara/gifts).



Abigail Hardscrabble had always known that she would be a top-flight scarer. With her physique and background there could hardly be any doubt. Her grandfather had been with old man Waternoose, back when Scream was first discovered, and they’d developed scaring techniques. What Abigail hadn’t expected to be was a top-flight student as well. She instituted the Scare Games as much to study scaring methods as to win them. And she always won. She won on the factory floor too, until the work grew stale. Children were easy to frighten. Students, on the other hand; now _there_ was a challenge.


End file.
